Siendo Solamente Yo
by alissonblack
Summary: Lilianne Marie Evans, come libros, simpática, cortante, divertida, generosa, tierna, cruel, cariñosa, insensible, atrevida, seria, amable, temible, grandiosa, imponente, pero, como puede ser alguien todo esto al mismo tiempo? Bueno, pues ella lo es.
1. Introduccion

**Siendo Solamente Yo.**

Por: **Alisson Black**

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es mio.

Introducción.

Típico, en toda historia del mundo perfecto, siempre una chica o un chico, en este caso una chica, popular, con miles de amigos, familia perfecta, novio perfecto, y por supuesto siempre la mas bella, en fin una vida perfecta. Suena bien no? Pero pues oh decepción este no es el caso...

Mi nombre es Lilianne Marie Evans, Lily para los amigos, que aun que pocos, valiosos, y para los demás de preferencia Evans, estoy en el quinto año de mi colegio, no soy popular, no tengo miles de amigos, y la verdad pienso que es mejor así, prefiero tener solo dos verdaderas amigas y uno que otro amigo, que miles de personas a tu alrededor que pretenden que les agradas solo por ser popular y ellos también serlo, aun que tampoco es como si fuera una completa rechazada social.

Tampoco tengo la familia perfecta, lejos de ellos para ser verdad, se que mis padres me aman y están orgullosos de mi, pero desearía que un poco del amor que me tienen a mi lo tuvieran entre ellos, hace años que ellos dejaron de quererse como antes, siguen viviendo juntos, si, pero el único motivo por el que están aun casados es por mi y por mis hermanos, ellos creen que no me doy cuenta de ello, pero bueno, son sus problemas y de cierto modo no míos, así que debo dejar que ellos resuelvan eso, y si algún día llegan a separarse pues bueno, ya que, tal vez sea mejor así, mi hermana menor Petunia, me odia sin razón alguna aparente, a veces pienso que es por 'mi anormalidad', pero luego recuerdo que ella ya me odiaba mucho antes de que supiéramos de ello, y mi hermano mayor, Richard, salió de la escuela hace ya un año y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de el.

Y por favor, novio perfecto? Nah, muy apenas he llegado a tener un novio y la relación era tan mala que apenas duro dos semanas, así que digamos que no cuenta, después de eso nada, pero pues es lógico, quien iba a querer a la fea-sabelotodo-devora-libros-Evans? Creo que no es necesario que responda esa pregunta verdad? Bueno, solo por si las dudas, la respuesta es nadie, aun que bueno, como solía decir mi abuela, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Mi padre dice que soy especial, pero bueno, quien no lo es cuando esta en un colegio como el mío? Toda persona que llegue a pisar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es especial, pues si como no serlo si magia te recorre cada milímetro de tu ser?

Como se podrán dar cuenta no es lo que alguien llamaría una vida perfecta, pero no me quejo, no es tan mala, todo esto es lo que me hace ser yo y solo yo, y aun que tal vez suene patético no lo cambiaria por nada.

TBC...


	2. Callejon Diagon

**Siendo Solamente Yo.**

Por: **Alisson Black**

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es mió.

Callejón Diagon.

Una noche, tres muchachas, una película y muchas palomitas.

Lilianne Marie Evans, 14 años, cabellera pelirroja corta hasta los hombros e irremediablemente lacia, ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca, casi pálida, de estatura baja, mas bien chaparrita y delgada.

Sussan Andrea Lessing, 15 años, cabellera rubia y lacia, ojos verde claro, tez clara, estatura media, delgada, pero poco mas formada que su amiga pelirroja.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Kathleen Élisa Bouayed, 14 años, cabellera completamente negra, algo ondulada y larga, ojos azules con pequeños destellos grises, ocultos tras los lentes de uso diario, estatura media, sin embargo un poco mas alta que sus otras dos amigas.

Las tres amigas se encontraban reunidas en casa de Kathleen (Kath para los amigos) y habían estado viendo una película de miedo, lo que explicaba el porque de los repentinos gritos y que al finalizar la película Kath se encontrara tratando de esconderse debajo de las cobijas, sin éxito alguno, que Lilianne (Lily para los amigos) muy apenas conservara las uñas de tanto mordérselas y que Sussan empezara a experimentar un terrible dolor de estomago, producto de haberse adueñado de de las palomitas con mucha salsa a los 5 minutos de haber empezado la película.

-Hey Kath, ya puedes salir de ahí abajo, la película ya acabo- le dijo Lily mientras apagaba la tele y la reproductora de video.

-No quiero, tengo miedo, es mas no voy a dormir, que tal si ese gorila enorme se me aparece en sueños? No, no, no, mejor prevenir que lamentar, sip, eso siempre decía la abuela- contesto Kath sin salir de abajo de las cobijas

-Como quieras Kath, pero de casualidad no tendrás alguna poción para el dolor de estomago?- le pregunto Sussan, que se encontraba tirada boca arriba en el suelo con las manos sobre su estomago

-nop, pero tengo alcaseltzer (no me acuerdo si así se escribe y tampoco se si ya existía…)-contesto Kath, que por fin había salido de abajo de las cobijas y se dirigía a la cocina mirando cada esquina oscura recelosa y corriendo rápido a prender cada luz que veía.

-un que?

-alcaseltzer, una pastilla muggle que se disuelve en agua y sirve para lo mismo-respondió lily

- ten tomate esto- le dijo Kath regresando de la cocina dándole un vaso con lo que parecía ser agua y muchas burbujitas

-puaj! – exclamo Sussan escupiendo lo poco que probo

-Nadie dijo que sabia bien – dijo Kath encogiendo los hombros – tómatelo rápido y te sabrá menos, a y mama dice que mejor ya nos acostemos por que mañana hay que ir temprano a hacer las compras para este ciclo si es que no queremos pasar toda una hora formadas para comprar una simple pluma

-A dormir pues.

* * *

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido en Londres muggle!

- Ya calmate Kath, lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí – dijo Lily cruzando el bar de Caldero Chorreante junto con Kath y Sussan

-Si pero ya es mediodía! Ahora estará todo lleno y tardaremos siglos en salir de aquí

Y tal como dijo Kath, el Callejón Diagon estaba atestado de gente. Y tras durar una media hora para conseguir pergamino y plumas y otra media hora formadas en la fila para pagar decidieron que cada quien iría a tiendas diferentes y comprarían los útiles de las tres y después se encontrarían en la heladería.

* * *

Un joven de 15 años, apuesto, buen cuerpo, ojos grises y cabello irremediablemente negro azulado que caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente levanto la mirada al oír que se abría la puerta del local, ya llevaba ahí 10 minutos esperando a sus amigos, pero no fueron sus amigos quienes entraron, sino una menuda pelirroja con un montón de paquetes que seguramente pesaban mas que ella hacia su camino hasta la caja para pedir su helado tratando de mantener el equilibrio

- Te ayudo con eso? – pregunto el joven que la había visto entrar y se había acercado por atrás hasta ella

- Puedo sola, Black – dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta rápidamente, lo que hizo que el paquete de arriba se balanceara peligrosamente, pero antes de que se cayera Sirius Black se lo quito de encima

- Con que puedes sola eh?

- Devuelve eso Black!

- Oh, vamos Lily, deja que te ayude

- Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez Black! – dijo Lily dándole nuevamente la vuelta rápidamente, que hizo que Sirius le quitara otros dos paquetes de encima para que no se cayeran.

-Quisiera pedir un helado pequeño de caramelo…No, mejor uno mediano de caramelo con cajeta….Sabe que mejor déme uno grande de caramelo con cajeta, chocolate, fresa…Espere, cuantos sabores puede llevar el grande? – le pregunto lily al encargado pensativamente mientras sirius la veía divertido e impresionado al mismo tiempo

-Cuatro, pero también tenemos jumbo y ese puede llevar siete sabores y si quieres mas son tres knuts por sabor extra.

-Quiero ese! Entonces será uno jumbo con cuatro bolitas de chocolate, tres de caramelo, dos de guayaba, una de piña, dos de cajeta, una de limón, dos de vainilla, una de fresa, una de café, tres de tres leches, dos de cacahuate y tres de choco-chip, con cubierta de chocolate, espolvoreado de chispas de chocolate y pequeños bombones de vainilla con chocolate y una cereza al tope

-Algo mas Lily, segura que no se olvido algo? – pregunto sirius con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro

-Pensándolo bien sirius, mejor que al tope le pongan poquita crema chantilly y dos cerezas – le dijo al encargado que había estado apuntando rápidamente la gran variedad de sabores ya ahora estaba preparando el helado – oye sirius, me podrías ayudar con mis demás cosas, si gracias, es me anda mucho del baño, ah! Y gracias por ofrecerte a pagar por mi helado – y antes de que sirius pudiera decir algo la pelirroja le puso todos los paquetes en los brazos y se fue rápidamente al baño.

Mientras estaba en el baño sirius fue a dejar los paquetes a su mesa divertido por la cantidad de cosas que la pelirroja había pedido y de la capacidad que tenia para hacer que hiciera algo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protestar. Mientras llegaba nuevamente a su mesa y ponía el helado en la mesa la puerta se abrió dejando paso a sus tres amigos que debían de haber estado ahí desde hace mas de quince minutos, los tres lo vieron con miradas reprobatorias al ver el _minúsculo _tamaño del helado.

-Sirius, como es que después de haber arrasado con la cocina de mi mama esta mañana aun puedes comer algo como eso? – pregunto un chico que al igual que el estaba muy guapo y bien formado, un poco mas bajo que el pero alto de todos modos, ojos almendrados detrás de unas gafas redondas y el cabello negro irremediablemente despeinado que al igual que su amigo caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente. James Potter, sin duda alguna.

En segundo iba Remus Lupin que era igual de alto y apuesto que sus otros dos amigos, aun que algo mas delgado, ojos cafés penetrantes y cabello café claro casi rubio que a gran insistencia de sus otros dos amigos estaba peinadamente despeinado

Y por ultimo de estatura media, ni delgado ni gordo, ojos oscuros con reflejos grises, cabello café oscuro y al igual que remus estaba peinadamente despeinado, si bien no tan guapo que sus tres amigos las chicas lo encontraban tierno.

-Este no es mió, es de Lily – dijo Sirius cuando los demás llegaron a la mesa y les contó lo que había sucedido antes de que llegaran.

Cuando lily regreso del baño encontró a los demás chicos sentados en la mesa viendo al helado y a ella con la boca abierta

-Si quieren helado vayan y pídanlo, yo no doy – dijo lily sentándose en la mesa

-Te vas a comer tu sola todo eso??? –pregunto remus

-Sip

-Y donde diablos cabe todo eso?!?! – pregunto peter

-No se, por ahí – respondió lily encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Ya cuando lily estaba por terminar su helado y los chicos estaban terminando su helado _mediano_, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Sussan y Kath, al verlas lily le cambio rápidamente el helado a sirius

-Hey!!

-Sirius, por favor, por favor, por favor, di que tu te comiste el helado jumbo y que yo me comí el mediano, ándale sirius porfavooor!!! Te pago lo que costo el helado, te hago la tarea por una semana, lo que sea sirius! – dijo lily muy rápido y en voz muy baja para que kath y sussan no la escucharan

-Esta bien, me haces la tarea por una semana cuando entremos, pero por que quieres que diga eso?

-Por que si sussan y kath se enteran de que comí tanto helado no me la voy a acabar, p….

-Lily! No te vimos ahí!- dijo Kath que venia hacia la mesa con sussan detrás, cada quien con sus respectivos helados pequeños- hola chicos!

-Hola Kathleen, Sussan-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Merlin! Mira sussan! Lily esta comiendo un helado! _Mediano!-_dijo kath sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo

-En serio? Al fin lily! Vas progresando! – dijo sussan – No como _otros,_ chicos como pueden dejar que sirius coma tanto helado? Que después de tantos años aun no aprenden que sirius se pone hiperactivo con tanto helado? Nosotros por eso no dejamos a lily que coma tantas cosas dulces – cuando termino de decir eso los chicos se vieron entre si y sirius se hecho a reír, e hizo que lily lo pateara por debajo de la mesa (Hey!), los demás lograron aguantarse la risa

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, es que mi mama ya nos a de estar esperando afuera del caldero chorreante - dijo kath viéndolos raro por las caras que hacían los chicos tratando de controlar la risa, en especial a sirius que tenia lagrimitas en los ojos – vamos lily!

-Si, si, vamonos! Gracias por el helado sirius! – dijo lily después de tomar rápidamente sus cosas. Y en el momento en que la puerta se cerro detrás de las chicas los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas

-No quisiera ser ellas en unas cuantas horas – dijo sirius desde el piso

* * *

Esa noche ninguna de las tres chicas pudo dormir, gracias a una hiperactiva lily saltando, corriendo, saltando en un pie, brincando la cuerda, cantando Rodolfo el reno, y cuando lograron acostarla en la cama tuvieron que aguantar que lily contara 2364 ovejitas con corbata azul y chaleco rosa saltando felizmente en la azotea, mientras kath y sussan se preguntaban que diablos había hecho que su amiga se pusiera así.

TBC...


End file.
